Battle to rock the Heavens: Ryuka Uchiha vs Ahatake Kurosaki!
Another Kurosaki Morning (sorry folks) Aoi was sleeping peacefully next to Kyuui when the sun crept in. Yes the sun and she stirred slightly sitting up. Instantly, Kyuui's arms wrapped around her waist in a tight embrace. "Mmm...." The silver-haired girl muttered, half-asleep and half-awake. "....Don't have to get up now..." Aoi put her arms around her sister and kissed her lightly. "I would love to stay in bed but we have a problem. The sun is out. there is now sun in this dimension." "Hmmm...?" Kyuui raised a tired eyebrow towards the bright light streaming from their windows, and winced in pain. "Oh... that's right.... I forgot..." She mumbled in irritance, releasing Aoi immediately. "You're not used to seeing the sun are you Kyuui?" Aoi asked, looking disappointed at being released. A shaken head was her response. The silver-haired girl simply climbed out of bed, stretching in order awaken herself more fully. "Let's hurry up and get ready..." She muttered, yawning loudly. "Before we miss breakfast..." "Yeah, and maybe we can get some answer's." She put her clothes on and waited for Kyuui to do the same. ---- In an instant, they were dressed, prepared, and were now heading down stairs. Aoi looked longingly at Kyuui as they walked downstairs. Everyone was at teh table and Akane was talking to Ahatake with Kibou paying close attention. "Hey Dad I got you some butter." She looked at the label. "The label says "Famously Spreadable"." She handed him the butter container. "Funny Akane," Lukino started. "Doesn't you label say the same thing?" "Adn what does yours say Lukino? May Cause drowsiness?" Akane replied sharply. In turn, Kibou laughed. "Sorry, Lukino. But that round goes to Akane." Everyone else laughed as well. Aoi sat next to Kyuui and it was all she could do to stop herself from merging their chairs into one. Her restlessness, her longing... it made Kyuui smile a bit, even as she glanced over at her older sibling. As much as they had grown, her rivalry still remained in tact, at least for the moment. Watching someone who was normally cool-headed act like this... was amusing to her, at the very least. It would be very soon, now... She took a sip of her drink. "You know," Akane started to no one in particular. "I normally wouldn't approve of those two's relationship. But it keeps them happy, and us alive no?" A dismissive grunt came from her husband in reply. Ryuka and Taiyou merely shrugged casually, and Kyashi shook her head slightly in exasperation. "Do you have a problem with it Kibou-chan?" Akane asked turning to her husband. "Not really..." Kibou murmured. "Good." Akane's tail wrapped around her lover's neck. "Because if you had it would have costed you." "Now, now, Akane..." Kibou muttered lazily, putting a hand around her tail. "No need for violence..." "No I mean there'd be nos ex for you tonight." She said cheerfully, eating some noodles. Kibou cocked an eyebrow. "That's coming from you, Miss Easily-Angered-When-Not-Having-Me-In-Bed?" Everyone around the table laughed, including Akane. "Hey Grandpa!" Aoi poked his arm. "What's up with the sun?" "Oh that's right I never told you two." "Why?" Aoi asked. "Weren't you two busy last night?" Ahatake asked and Aoi turned red. "Anyway I reversed summoned the house into the real world." Kyuui's eyes drifted towards her grandfather, and she sighed heavily. "Darn it, grandpa... I liked the moon..." She complained. "It was refreshing." Aoi agreed. "Sure gang up on me." Ahatake muttered. Ryuka smirked innocently. "I think your cherished grandaughter has gone over to the dark side..." He said in fake shock. "I still hate you." Aoi told Ryuka and that made Ahatake smile. "Why, thank you, Aoi." Ryuka replied. Aoi ignored this and just turned to look at Kyuui, barely eating at all. "Kyuui, you're going to starve your sister to death." Daisuke pointed out. "Jeez..." Kyuui stared over at her sister in expaseration, then smiled a bit. "I guess it can't be helped, then..." She reached over, grabbed the dual chopsticks, grabbed a bit of noodles from her sister's plate, and held them up. "Say 'Ahhh...'" Aoi turned red as she opened her mouth. Ahatake muttered, "I love being right." "About what?" Ryuka muttered, as Kyuui stuffed the food promptly into Aoi's mouth. "The fact that you like to kill a lot?" "No, you idiot!" Ahatake replied. "I was right that Kyuui loves Aoi." Aoi meanwhile was chewing. "Oh." Ryuka said lazily, putting his cheek to rest on his hand in a tired fashion. "That was my second guess." "Sure." Ahatake replied laughing as he threw an apple at Ryuka's head. Aoi was just chewing away but decided to take her chopsticks from her sister. "Thanks, but I hink I can eat on my own now. Besides if you feed me you'll never get a chance to eat anything."